valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aperture Science Geschützturm
thumb|Geschützturm aus Portal 'Geschütztürme '(orig.: "Sentry Turret") oder Militärandroiden sind tragbare Gegner in Portal und Portal 2. Sie attackieren den Spieler mit den eingebauten Maschinen-Gewehren, sobald dieser in ihr Sichtfeld kommt und tauchen erstmals in Portal in Testkammer 16 auf. In der Half Life Reihe gibt es ähnliche Geschütztürme. Diese können jedoch nicht sprechen und sehen weniger futuristisch aus. Eine Variation des Geschützturmes ist der Raketenturm. Funktion Geschütztürme sind kleine Roboter, die den Spieler vermutlich mit ihrem roten Visualreizrezeptor erkennen. Ein roter Ziellaser, hilft dem Spieler das Sichtfeld zu erkennen und zu umgehen. Einmal aktiviert, feuern Geschütztürme unzählige Kugeln auf das Ziel, bis es stirbt, oder sie den Sichtkontakt verlieren. Sie sehen den Spieler auch durch Glas. Geleft|thumbschütztürme sind zu besiegen indem man sie umwirft, was eine Fehlfunktion zur Folge hat. In Portal 2 gibt es noch mehr Möglichkeiten die Androiden auszuschalten, wie zum Beispiel mit dem Wärmeleitstrahl. Außerdem besitzen die Androiden die Fähigkeit zu sprechen, sie drücken sich äußerst höflich aus. Herstellung thumbIm Aperture Science Enrichment Center gibt es ein spezielles Abteil, in dem Geschütztürme am Fließband produziert und verpackt werden. In diesem Schritt werden auch defekte von funktionierenden Türmen getrennt. Zitate (Auszug) Portal Intakte Geschütztürme *"Fahre hoch" (orig.: "Hello?") *"Kritischer Fehler!" (orig.: "Critical Error!") *"Ich hasse dich nicht!" (orig.: "I don't hate you") *"A''utsch!" (orig.: "''Ahh...", "Ouh...", "Whoa") *"Suchmodus aktiviert!" (orig.: "Target acquired", "There you are") *"Suche!" (orig.: "Searching", "Are you still there?", "Would you come over, please?") *"Zielverlust!" (orig.: "Good Bye", "Target lost", "Sleep mode activated", "Good night") *"Ich will runter!" (orig.: "Hey!", "Let me down", "Who are you?", "Oh, oh...") *"He, ich bin's!" (orig.: "Hey, it's me!", "Don't shoot", "Stop shooting!") *engl.: "Hello" Kaputter Geschützturm im Fluchtabschnitt *"Sorry" *"Auu..." *"Excuse me" *"My fault" Portal 2 Intakte Geschütztürme *"Aua!" (orig.: "Ahha", "Malfunction") *"Kritischer Fehler" *"Hochfahren!" (orig.: "Activated") *"Ist noch jemand da?" (orig.: "Are you still there?") *"He, ich bin's!" (orig.: "Don't shoot") "Orakelgeschützturm" *"Ich bin anders..." ("I'm different...") *"Hallo?" (orig.: "Hello?") *"Keine Limonade!" (orig.: "Don't make lemonade!") *"Danke" (orig.: "Thank you") *"Werd Böse" (orig.: "Get mad...") *"Prometheus wurde von den Göttern bestraft, weil er der Menschheit den Verstand schenkte. Er wurde ins Innere der Erde verbannt, wo er von Vögeln angefressen wurde." *"Das ist nicht genug" (orig.: "That won't be enough") *"Die Antwort ist unter uns" *"Ihr Name ist Caroline" (orig.: "Her name is Caroline") *"Merk dir das" (orig.: "Remember that") *"Mehr sage ich nicht" (orig.: "That's all I can say") Defekter Geschützturm *"clickclickclick" *"Ja." *"Hey! Quietscheentchen. Wie war das?" *"Zusehen und lernen, alle Mann. Seht zu und lernt." *"Freut mich." *"Ach, KOMM schon!" *"Jaaaaaa, das war ein Volltreffer!"'' *"Na das ist ja GANZ TOLL!"'' *"Ich hab getan, was ich konnte. mehr geht nicht." *"Hey, Moment mal whoa whoa whoa whoa!" *"Aufgepasst, alle zusammen." *"Hallo. Hallo. Hall... ach Mist..." *"Was war das?" Trivia *Sobald man die Testkammer 16, die eigentlich nur für Geschütztürme gedacht ist, meistert, meint GLaDOS, es gäbe eine "Androiden Hölle", und dass ungehorsame Androiden dort hinkämen, daher ist anzunehmen, dass Androiden GLaDOS nicht direkt unterstellt sind. Außerdem arbeiten Geschütztürme unabhänig von GLaDOS. *In Testkammern, in denen sich Geschütztürme befinden, können auch sie auf 1500 MW Schwerlast-Superkollisions-Superknöpfe gelegt werden. Zugehörige Achievements Video en:Aperture Science Sentry Turret es:Torreta de Aperture Science ru:Автоматическая турель Aperture Science Kategorie:Charaktere (Portal) Kategorie:Charaktere (Portal 2) Kategorie:Gegner (Portal) Kategorie:Gegner (Portal 2) Kategorie:Tod durch... (Portal) Kategorie:Tod durch... (Portal 2) Kategorie:Erfindungen von Aperture Science